flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ObiDanKenobi5
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Simon1.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sam McPherson (Talk) 03:06, September 11, 2009 Episodes Page MUCH better pictures!-- 13:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Character Images We have disagreed, moderately on one character image, Mark's, and I have to agree that the high def images are better. I would like to get away from the sterile studio shots with no backgrounds or even worse those hideous (IMO) pictures on the web with the characters standing in a room that's been rotated 90 degrees so the furniture is on the wall. (They remind me of the Lost season 5 shots with the vines growing everywhere.) I like pictures with context. It's not an overnight project. I was wondering how you feel about that.-- 17:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Simon's Portal Image Thanks for the images on gray. Our boy Simon is showing up with a white background in Template:Cast, even though it shows gray when you go to the image. I emailed main to my wife and looked at it on her machine and it shows white there also. I can't figure it out. Thanks again.-- 16:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks. It must be a Wikia backup. My wife's machine had never been to FF before.-- 16:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Portal status color Before we get too deep in this, do you think our portal images should have border colors to match the character's life status?-- 19:37, October 21, 2009 (UTC) * I like your colors. We can add some really lurid color for any other entry. It'll catch typos and intentional "cuteness." BTW Simon finally "turned gray!"-- 19:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) * I have the power to edit the left bar, but I don't really know what I'm doing when I get into the css code. You're better off telling Sam McPherson what you think we need.-- 20:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) * Take a look here: User:Gaarmyvet/Sandbox 3. I have the color sense of a blind man, so change the colors if you want! * I like the first three. The whole idea of the default is for mistakes (vandalism?) to be immediately apparent. Having a bright color that no one is ever supposed to see is not a bad idea...-- 13:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Improper category We're getting an Improper category warning on two images you uploaded based on the img template and I can't figure it out. Take a look when you get as chance, please. (Added: Now available ; tweak as you wish.)-- 22:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) * Click here.-- 23:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Episode Page I was thinking about resequencing Season 1#Episodes so the most recent episode is on top, sample here. The idea is that people are most interested in the more recent shows. Comment?-- 13:39, October 26, 2009 (UTC) -- 18:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Template:Image/Code I just made my first entries into Template:Image/Code; please check it out for me.-- 20:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I didn't care much for Image/Img when I first encountered it over on the LP and kind of groaned when I saw it here. But I've come to like it even though maintaining /Code requires some sophistication. I was wondering if you'd care to write up a short explanation of how to make it work that we could put in the Help: space? Template:Rb and Template:Rt Can your two templates be configured to accept a discretionary color code? Some folks are chatting about distinguishing between possible and impossible flashes and the subject of using color (basically red for impossible) came up. I'm not sure I'm real big on the idea of red text (if that's what they mean), but, IMO, the idea of red bars is interesting.-- 18:59, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Template:MainCharacters I'll let you and User Talk:T montalbano hash it out, but we put an item on FlashForward Wiki:Ideas#Main cast/character order about character order and no one commented. Ain't wikis fun? -- 21:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Images I like the images you've been picking for the episodes. If you have a better one than the one I picked for , go for it. I'd vote for the box of rings for , but you pick it!-- 03:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I screencapped a couple of things from ABC while re-watching the episode and uploaded them; they all begin with 1x08. They're not high def, but they'll serve a placeholders. I can cap anything else if my reflexes are good. We're still young, so we can live with non-high def for a couple of weeks. I know a guy who was talking about providing images, but he backed off when he found out that two others were already doing that. If the sites you go to are (or are becoming) unreliable, maybe my source would pick up the idea again. I'll drop him a line in the morning; it's closing in on bedtime.-- 03:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Skin Yes, I'm a sysop. I think my skin changes are wiki-wide. I edited MediaWiki:Monaco.css to make the page text color yellow; if you select Monaco|Custon and the text is yellow, then the answer is yes. I'll leave it like that for a day(?). It may drive people crazy. 8) -- 15:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) * You should do something like that once a month just to see how people react XD (joking)-- 15:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) * Nothing was wrong with white; I was just testing to see if what I did would effect the common color declarations. Test complete. I'll change it back.-- 20:54, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hospital Visitor I finally snagged a picture of Robert J. Sawyer's cameo character. It's terrible, but it's a placeholder. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. It's at about 18:06 into 1x01. If you feel like taking a shot at improving it, please do.-- 02:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Flight Attendant I've tried several times to get an image of the flight attendant who's welcoming people to Los Angeles at the end of . You have to be quick and I'm obviously not. Could you give it a try? Thanks. Jim -- 03:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Episode Images Obi Dan, where are you?-- 19:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC)